The present invention relates to diesel particulate filters and, more particularly, to systems and methods to regenerate diesel particulate filters.
Typically, diesel particulate filters (DPFs) are positioned in exhaust systems to remove particulate matter and soot from exhaust generated by diesel engines. Over time, the DPFs may become overly filled with the particulate matter and soot, which may result in a loss of effectiveness. As such, it is necessary to periodically clean, regenerate, or replace the DPFs. Various methods and means exist to detect when a DPF is full or becoming full. However, such methods and means are usually based on fixed operating parameters and do not account for the current operating environment of a particular DPF.